1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating assembly, and more particularly to a heat dissipating assembly incorporating a fan duct for guiding an airflow generated by a fan to cool an electronic device located above the fan duct.
2. Description of Related Art
The graphic card mounted on the motherboard in a computer produces much heat in operation. The heat must be quickly carried away from the graphic card since excessively high temperature will cause the graphic card to work abnormally. In additional to the graphic card, a hard disk driver located above the graphic card is also a heat source that needs to be cooled.
Typically, a related heat sink is mounted on the graphic card to remove heat therefrom. In order to enhance a heat dissipating efficiency of the heat sink, a fan is often mounted near the heat sink to provide forced airflow to the heat sink. However, the airflow engendered by the fan only flows through the graphic card to cool the graphic card, and cannot reach another electronic device such as a hard disk driver that is located above the graphic card, because the airflow is not guided to flow through the another electronic device. Therefore, the heat accumulating on the hard disk driver will cause the hard disk driver to overheat or even fail.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipating device which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.